The present invention relates to a landscaping tie system for outdoor use. Landscaping ties provide a decorative means for defining boundaries and spaces within a yard. Stacking landscaping ties near a garden can also help build a wall to retain water and prevent run-off. Ideally, a landscaping tie system should be designed to accommodate a variety of configurations while remaining easy to assemble and aesthetically pleasing. Applicant wishes to further enhance the aesthetic qualities and functional capabilities of landscaping ties, while at the same time, keeping the design of the ties easy to assemble and retaining the capability of assembling in a variety of configurations.